Destiny Black
by Desbee
Summary: When New Girl Destiny shows up in Year Six of Harry's time at Hogwarts, weird things start happening. Why does the Sorting hat cry for mercy? why do the paintings act like they've seen a ghost?
1. Chapter 1- Destiny's sorting

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own anything except for Destiny Black. And Blasting nettle cake.**

**AN: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, and i hope I'll be doing more.**

**Now, I hope that someone is reading this and I'm not just a sad old Loser.  
**

**But just in case there ARE people who are reading this, then the review-thingy is at the bottom of the page, and drop me a pleasant note. :)  
**

The great hall was buzzing with chatter one late Sunday evening during supper. News had come out that a new girl would be joining year six, transferring from a magic school in France.

''I hope she'll be in Gryffindor, it's rumored that she's great at Quiddich.'' Ron Weasley exclaimed, his mouth full of pudding.

''I think also think that it would be rather nice if the new girl were to join our house.'' Hermione grinned at her friends.

''Well, we'll know for sure tomorrow morning at breakfast.'' Harry potter said, taking another bite of his blasting nettle pound cake.

Neville Longbottom, overhearing this conversation, leaned over and said, ''She's also rumored to be really pretty.''

''I have to go to the library.'' Hermione announced, standing up from her chair. ''Potions essay.'' She walked out of the great hall.

Harry and Ron made their way to the Griffindor common room, which was already pretty full. ''I don't feel so good, Ron, must be the stinging nettle cake. I'm going to bed.'' Harry whispered to his friend, heading to the boy's dormitories.

As he got into bed, Harry wondered why he was having such a bad feeling about the new girl coming, and why his scar was tingling. He rolled over, and fell into a deep sleep.

''Wake up Harry! It's time for breakfast, and the new girl is going to arrive and be sorted!'' Ron yelled into Harry's ear.

Harry sat up, and reached for his glasses. He look at his red-haired best friend. what was he on about? Then he remembered.

He jumped up. ''The new girl's coming! Ron, I've got a funny feeling about all this.''

"Relax, Harry, it's all fine, it's not like she's secretly you-know-who in disguise. Now change into your robes, I'm hungry.''

Harry obligingly changed into his school robes, and followed Ron into the great hall. At the front of the hall, there was a stool, on it sat the sorting hat.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron.

The doors opened, and Hagrid entered, striding up like the tallest man in the world. Behind him, walking at a considerably slower pace, Was a girl. THE girl that everybody had been waiting for.

She was tall, had the palest skin, Ringletty black hair, and green eyes. She was immensely beautiful, and Harry could hear Ron's jaw dropping. She looked rather familiar to Harry, but he couldn't figure out how.

''Is she like, a Veela then?'' Ron asked.  
''No! O-of course not!'' Hermione stuttered, rather annoyed

She made her way up to the stool, then stopped and turned around, boring into the eyes of those students that dared look her in the eye.

''Boys and girls, please welcome to Hogwarts, Destiny Black!'' Albus Dumbldore announced to the students

'BLACK!' Harry Potter thought. Could it be, that this girl was related to his late godfather, Sirius Black?

He caught his friend's sympathetic looks, for the knew how close he was to Sirius. Could it be?

Professor Mcgonagall rose from her seat, and lifted the hat from the stool, so that Destiny could sit there. She placed the hat gently on her wavy black curls, and released her hands.

As the hat was gently perched on her head, the folded curves that made up the mouth let out an ear-piercing shriek.

''Please, take me off, lease take me off, please take me off!'' It was shouting. Professor mcgonagall walked over and removed the hat.

The great hall was buzzing with chatter, as the students tried to figure out why the hat screamed. Harry was more uncertain than ever about this girl.

Dumbledore and the teachers had a silent discussion, until Albus got up from his seat and made an announcement. ''Dear me! Its seems like the hat is repelled by our dear student here, would any of you care to come here and, coax, the hat?''

He looked around the hall. Nobody put their hand up. Professor mcgonagall gave one of her sternest expressions. Slowly, children raised their hands. Dumbledore beamed.

''Ginny Weasley! Would you like to come up here and help the sorting hat?''  
Rather reluctantly, Ginny got up and walked over to the sorting hat, placed on the stool.

''There there, it's okay. She won't hurt you, it's okay.'' She whispered to the hat, along with many other pleasant phrases.

The hat's whimpering stopped slowly, as she continued to coo.

Then, as she made her way back to her seat, the hat was once again put on Destiny's head. If you were close enough, you could see the hat biting its leather lip and squirming.  
''Well...uh...hmm...maybe Gryff... no... um...yes... GRYFFINDOR!''  
'Now please get me off.?''

Destiny looked rather sullen, as she got up the stool and walked over to the gryffindor table, where she was overwhelmed with boys who had slapped soppy grins on their faces and were flexing their muscles.


	2. Chapter 2- Duel days

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling! **

**AN: Hi again. I hope you (nonexistant) readers are finding it welcoming in my imaginary**

**fantasy landddd! (This might be a long chapter, soo brace yourselves!)**

**Are you ready? **

**1...2...3!**

Harry groaned as he slouched onto a plushy armchair in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. His scar had been hurting on and off ever since the new girl had arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked into to the common room and spotted Harry groaning on the armchair

''What's wrong Harry?'' She asked walking over to him. ''My scar's aching'' He replied, rubbing at his forehead. ''I hope you're not hinting that Destiny is evil, are you?'' Harry was silent.

''Well you're wrong, there's nothing wrong with her, Sure, she might be a bit silent and creepy, but that's all.''

Dear Hermione, you speak your words in vain,  
oh Hermione, Oh contraire,  
If only you knew what was happening by the Slytherin's lair.

**(AN: Sorry, just had to put that)**

Destiny was was looking for Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't find him anywhere.  
She hurried over to the corner just by the Slytherin common room, and waited.

Draco was walking over to the common room. It was getting late, and he had to practice transfiguration. The hallway was pitch black. 'Lumos' he muttered, pulling out his wand.  
The tip was as bright as a fire.

''Draaaaaaaaacccccoooooooo...'' A voice called out from behind.  
''Draaaccoooooo''

Draco spun around, looking for the person (or thing) that was calling him. He peered into the dark. Feeling a bit scared, he turned around, and came face to face with Destiny.  
''Des-des- destiny! Were you calling me?''

''Draco, you have something that I want.'' She hissed. ''Give it to me.''

''I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone.'' He snapped.  
''You know what! The ... Quest... he gave you.'' She said, the words rolling off her tongue.

''That's for me. I can't give it to you.''

''Course you can.. he never expected you to complete it anyways. That's why he got  
professor Snape to be the backup.''

''Well, he probably though you'd never even have a chance, seeing as he didn't even consider you.''

''I was in France. Besides, you're already shaking.''

''Am not-''

''You can't even touch a girl, you don't have the guts.''

''FINE! Then I challenge you to a duel. Tonight, midnight, astronomy tower, be there.''

Destiny leaned close to Draco. So close, that their lips were only just hovering apart.

''Fine by me.'' She smirked. And just like that, she disappeared.

Luna Lovegood was walking down a corridor reading the Quibbler. She was so lost in an article about Snuffalofagus' that she hadn't noticed when the stairs changed under her feet, and she walked onto the wrong floor. She walked straight into a wall. Her copy fell down, and she looked up to hear voices.

She peeked around the corner and saw, Draco Malfoy and Destiny Black.. kissing?  
She quickly picked up the magazine that had fallen to the ground.

She looked up when Draco's hand fell on her shoulder.  
''Whatever you saw, it's not what you think it is.'' He hissed. Luna nodded nervously and hurried off.

Draco frowned. Just what had that girl seen?

***:)***

Hermione yawned. She stood up for a second, stretched, then sat down again. This was the stupidest, most boring thing she had ever agreed to do. She thought about why she she was here, on the steps leading from the girls dormitories to the Gryffindor common room.

''Fine Harry, If you really are so concerned about that girl, then I'll stay up late with your invisibility cloak and see if she does anything suspicious.

''You!?'' Harry and Ron exclaimed simultaneously. ''Why you?''

''Because you two need to study for that magical history test.''

''You have it too you know.'' Ron pointed out.

''Yes, but I've already studied. You two can borrow my notes.''

So she had sat in the comfiest chair in the common room waiting for it to empty of students.

When the last person had finally left ( Neville) she got up and outed the fire. She pulled over the invisibility cloak and sat down on the steps, thinking about a book she had read on magical remedies and healing potions.

Hermione was almost half asleep when she heard a creaking sound. Immediately she got up, and looked around.

A cloaked figure had emerged from the girls dormitories. The girl glided to the end of the room, pushed open the portrait of the fat lady, and climbed through.

Hermione hurriedly followed her, being careful not to step on a creaking tile or knock into anything.

The figure seemed to be heading towards the Astronomy tower. Once, when she accidentally bumped into the wall, the girl spun around, and Hermione caught a glimpse of her face.

Biting her lip as to not gasp, she tried not to breath or move, in case she got caught. 'Destiny?!' She thought. 'Oh no! Harry was right. What should I do now? Oh, right, keep following.'

She watched as Destiny climbed up the stairs to the tower, the hurried after her. She slipped through the door that led to the class room.

She his behind the teacher's desk and the door opened and another cloaked figure appeared.

''So, you're here. Thought you'd chicken out and skip me.'' Destiny sneered. She pulled off her cloak and threw it on the ground.

''You can't get rid of me that easily.'' The hooded figure replied. Again, Hermione held in a gasp. That voice belonged to Draco Malfoy!

Draco also pulled off his cloak, to reveal his wand in his hand, aimed at Destiny.  
''Expelliarmus!' Destiny cried. Draco and his wand were both thrown back multiple feet.

Quick as a flash, Draco jumped up and grabbed his wand " Stupify!'' He screamed, missing Destiny by an inch. She cackled, throwing her head back.

Hermione watched as they threw spells at each other, until finally Destiny was hit by a stunning spell, and fell over, hitting her arm against the hard edge of a rogue stone popping out from the wall.

Draco grinned to himself. He tucked his wand back into his robes, and walked over to her body. Suddenly, her eyes opened, and she hit him square in the chest with a stunning spell.

''Idiot.'' Destiny muttered, picking up Draco's body. She muttered something under her breath, and Draco's body rose. ''Slytherin common room, Boy's dormitories, to bed.'' She ordered the Limp body of Malfoy.

The body moved, as if a puppet being controlled by invisible strings. Destiny left after Draco's puppet body left, and Hermione, under the invisibility cloak, left too.

She crawled into bed and got a few hours of sleep. When she woke, she ran to the boy's dormitories and told Harry and Ron everything.

To her surprise, they weren't. Surprised, that is.  
''Told you.'' Ron smirked. Harry, on the other hand, put his arm around Hermione and muttered. ''What's going on?''


	3. Chapter 3- A message from him

**Disclaimer: Ladidadida! (in my dreams)**

**AN: Helloooooo!**

**I hope you people are still here, and not... you know... not here... :(**

**If any of you out there ARE reading this, then please review, it really makes my day.**

**Okay, here you go:**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled around the Marauder's map in the courtyard.  
''Look! Draco just disappeared!'' Ron exclaimed.

''He must have gone into the room or requirement.'' Hermione pointed out. ''It doesn't show up on the map.''

Suddenly, the dot labeled 'Destiny' disappeared too. ''Guys! Destiny's gone too.'' Harry said.

''Yes, but she wasn't anywhere NEAR the room of requirement.''

''Good point Hermione. Bloody he- wait, she's just re-appeared by Professor Dumbledore's office!''

''How could she have possibly just done that? Apparation and Disapparation aren't possible inside the school grounds or the castle.'' Hermione looked disgruntled, this was something she couldn't figure out.

Suddenly, Harry tapped the map with his wand and uttered the words,''Mischief managed.''  
All the squiggly lines, dots, names on the map disappeared.

''We're not going to get anywhere by sitting clueless around an old pit of parchment. Besides, it's time for our Potions class. We can thing of a solution then.'' Harry said.

''YOU don't have to worry about thinking in potions. YOU've got the old potions book of the half-blood prince.'' Ron grumbled.

''Um, guys, I just remembered that I must retrieved that memory from Professor Slughorn.''  
With that, Harry bounced off, towards the dungeons.

***:)***

Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't think of a single solution the the problem. Earlier that day she had burst into tears during breakfast, and couldn't stop for a while. She had never not been able to come up with a solution.

She thought about Destiny and the sorting hat episode. She just couldn't understand it.

Why had the hat reacted in such a way? She thought about her own sorting, and how nervous she had been.

Destiny hadn't shown any qualities of a nervous person. That she had seen.

It was almost as if... no...

She knew that Destiny was bad news. After that duel, even she couldn't deny it, but she had held out the slim chance that Destiny just had a bad temper. And maybe a small hatred for Draco. But who didn't? It was the fact that she could just move around undetected on the map that unnerved her.

A small part of her mind danced around the possibility that Destiny was evil. A... Deatheater, possibly.

Hermione wanted to slap that part of her mind far away into oblivion, but as she couldn't, she sat there under a large oak tree in the courtyard and humored the whim.

"What if... I'm right?" She asked herself.

"What if Destiny Black is really an... it?" She couldn't say the words out loud, even though the are was almost completely empty, apart from a couple fifth year Ravenclaws looking through a transfiguration textbook.

She got up suddenly, about to go look for Harry and Ron, when she spotted Destiny, strolling out into the courtyard, followed by a small gaggle of mind-numbed boys. She flattened herself against the back of the oak, watching suspiciously as Destiny flicked her wrist and two of he boys (Dean and Seamus) ran off back to the castle, presumably to fetch something.

She finally gathered up all her nerve, and left the sanctuary of the tree, to head back into the castle. She brushed past Destiny, and almost didn't notice when Destiny flinched at the slightest touch of Hermione's shoulder against her own.

***:)***

Destiny sighed. She didn't really want to take away Draco's 'Quest.' Well, yes she did, but she mostly just wanted to help him.

''Stop it. You're only thinking this because you think he's kind of cute.'' She said to herself. She actually wished that he would stumble upon her, hiding in the Dungeons, alone with her thoughts.

Destiny struck herself. She sat, paralyzed as the pain seeped through her cheek. ''Stop it! You have much more important things to worry about than DRACO Malfoy.'' She scolded.

She took an old diary out of her bag, and flipped through the pages. She stopped at the second-to last page and whipped out her wand. Taping the page, she muttered a spell softly over and over again. Then she flipped the book shut, tapped the cover thrice, then the back cover twice, then lay the book down on the floor.

Suddenly, the book burst into flames. Destiny yawned. She had been through many many books. It no longer made her jump. From the ashes, a piece of parchment formed. She picked it up and read.

Destiny, In the room of requirement,  
look for the room where things are hidden.  
Pass this on to Draco.  
And Snape.

The bottom of the parchment was signed with a small image of a snake coming out of a skull.

The dark mark.

Destiny grumbled. She definitely did NOT want to 'Pass it on to Draco' But she got up and left the dungeons and went to search for him.

***:)***

Hermione was thinking. This was something she often did, so it wasn't strange. What was strange was that she walked straight into Luna Lovegood, who was chatting with Neville.

''Why hello, Hermione.'' Luna smiled. "What's going on?''

Hermione took a deep breath, should she tell them? Should she not?

''Well, you know that new girl? Destiny?''

''Yes, she really very pretty.'' Luna commented.  
''I agree.'' Neville blushed. Like many of the other boys, he had a small crush on her, as she was 'really very pretty' although she had a rather mysterious and goth air about her.

''If you don't tell anyone, I'll tell you was I saw with her and Draco Malfoy.'' Luna muttered so softly, that Hermione almost missed it. She nodded.

Luna brought her voice down to a whisper. ''She was kissing him. I think.'' Neville nodded.  
''We were just talking about that, right Luna?''

***:)***

Draco was walking towards the Slytherin boys dormitories, taking to Crabbe and Goyle about how much he despised Harry Potter.

Suddenly, Crabbe stopped walking. He fell over, stunned. Goyle followed him, moments later. Draco spun around, furious. ''You'll pay for stunning my friends.''

He stopped. Destiny grinned at him from behind her long fringe. The smile was almost eerie. ''Hello, Malfoy.''

"Daddy wanted me to forward a message to you.'' She whispered walking towards him. ''Sorry your ... friends... had to be stunned. I hope you understand.''

Draco couldn't help himself. He leaned over to the girl. She smelt like roses. He leaned over closer, till their lips were just apart.

Destiny smiled to herself. Seducing Draco was just to much fun. He was really close to her. She placed her arms around his shoulder, coiling her fingers through his silky white-blonde hair. She parted her lips slightly, and kissed him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips were soft, like heaven, except in a dark, scary way. He knew this was bad, the dark lord's daughter, no way, but he didn't break apart.

The kiss was short, Destiny refused to give him more. She broke apart, she knew he'd come back for more. She pressed the bit of parchment into his hand, and walked away.

**AN: EEEEEEEKK! Kissing! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**

**please do comment, share you feelings about my story, and Destiny+Draco!**


	4. Chapter 4- Just a room and nothing more

**Disclaimer: Still not Jo. Sadly.**

**AN: Helloooooo! And a HUGE thank you to ; Mc Adams, The Mad and ameggy26! :)**

**You guys really made my day!**

**WARNING: There's a bit of kissing in this chapter, so, just, uh... beware!...**

**Ladida... Here you guys goo!**

Draco re-read the note for the umpteenth time. The room of requirement?  
''Destiny..'' He muttered, under his breath. 'Stop it!' He thought to himself. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. He felt so confused. He wished that Destiny was there, then He'd feel better.

He set out for the Gryffindor cam up to the Fat lady's portrait. ''What are YOU doing here?' She shrieked. ''You're not a gryffindor!''

''Shut up you stupid painting.'' He snapped, though she was right. How was he going to get in? What about the number of filthy Gryffindors inside, who were likely to freak out if they saw him?

He went back to the Slytherin dungeon. He took his broom, and went out to the courtyard, and mounted onto his broom. He flew around the castle, looking for a window through which he could peek into the Gryffindor common room. He finally found it, and hovered a safe distance away, so that he wouldn't be caught, but could still see inside.

He could see into a corner, by the fireplace. Destiny was sitting on a sofa, surrounded by Gryffindor boys. Jordan Lee to her right, Seamus Finnigan to her left, etc.  
''Pathetic.'' He mumbled to himself. He stared at the girl, until she caught his eye. It was only for a split second, but Draco suddenly lost balance, and fell.

Just as he was about to hit the ground holding onto his broom, he grabbed it with both hands and got back on steadily. He flew around the castle to steady his nerves, then went back to the Slytherin dungeons. He walked back into the boys dormitories, and towards his room. Since he was so rich, it only made sense that he had his own room.

He placed his broom into it's case. He was startled by the sight of a beautiful girl perched on his leather armchair. ''Destiny!''

Destiny looked at her fingernails. What WAS she doing here? Did she really want to see Draco that bad? She wanted to slap herself for being so pathetic.

'Play with him' The small, devilish voice in her head cried. 'Make him want you like anything.' Now THAT was something that tickled her thoughts.

''If you want me to show you to the room of requirement, just owl me.'' She said, in her low, eerie voice. With that, she summoned up her dark powers and dissapparated.

She apparated into a dark corner near the gryffindor tower entrance.

The next few days were a mix of studies, quidditch practice and thinking about Destiny Black, the girl who stole his heart.

One Friday night, he got out of his bed, wearing his silk pajamas and snuck down the owlrey. He tiptoed most of the way, until he remembered that he was a wizard, and cast a silencing charm on his feet. He creept through the door to the owlrey and sent a letter. He went back to his bedroom, and tried to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Destiny was surprised receive a letter. She slipped it into her robe pocket, and continued eating breakfast. As she was every night, she was surrounded by boys, courtesy of her mysterious charm.

She slipped a smile to Seamus. He was the most fanciable of the boys. She quite enjoyed playing with Draco. She knew that he was watching her. She knew that he'd see that smile. So did Seamus. He returned the smile, and shifted closer to her.

Seamus grasped Destiny's hand. This was a very dangerous move, but she had smiled at him, surely that meant something?

Soon breakfast was over. Everybody left for their classes, except for Destiny, Seamus, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. ''Why are we still here? '' Crabbe complained. ''The room is almost completely empty.'' Goyle pointed out. Freaking losers, Draco thought. ''I just wish to finish my pudding, is it to much to ask from you blubberheads?'' He snipped.

He sat, taking the smallest bites, watching Destiny flirt with Seamus. He watched them leave, hand-in-hand.

He got up, dumping the leftover pudding. He followed Destiny, at a non-suspicious distance. He had potions with her, so he had a reasonable excuse.

''May I walk you to your Potions class?'' Seamus asked with a flourish. Destiny nodded. She had noticed Draco behind them, and couldn't wait to do something drastic. They walked down the large, spiraling staircase, towards the last hallway leading to the potions room. Suddenly, she spun 'round and Kissed Seamus. It was short, no tongue, no passion or emotion, but it was sweet.

''Thank you, for being so sweet.'' She smiled, she turned around and pranced off, before she got to see the horrified look on Draco's face. Inwardly, she was laughing her head off. Ooooh this was fuun!

Draco felt like screaming. How could Destiny kiss him, then proceed to flirt and kiss Seamus. How dare she? He stared furiously and the back of her head during potions. The gorgeous, silky, black hair was so seducing. He was so confused, that he messed up and added three eyes of newts instead of two, and black smoke was pouring out. Oops.

Professor Snape walked over. ''What is the meaning of this?'' He mumbled. ''Draco Malfoy, my best student. What is the matter with you?'' He gently whacked the top of Draco's head with a textbook.

''Sorry professor.'' Draco muttered. Damn that girl.

He waited until the class was over, then Grabbed Destiny's hand as she exited the classroom. He dragged her to a dark hallway. ''What the hell are you doing?'' He exclaimed.

Destiny smirked. She Leaned over and kissed him. She grabbed the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She slammed his body against the wall. Draco felt so good as their tongues intertwined and she stroked his silky blonde hair.

''Forgiven?'' Destiny grinned as they broke apart. Draco smiled. ''Once more?'' He asked, pleadingly. She glued her lips back to his.

Destiny didn't think about Seamus. She couldn't have cared less that she was playing with his feelings to get to Draco. She didn't care whether the kiss had meant something big to him. She DID care that Draco was with her. As much as she was ashamed, she was falling for the Malfoy boy, who had stolen her duty, straight from the hands of her father.

They broke apart. ''I'll see you in lunch, then I'll show you the room of requirement.'' She whispered, breathlessly. She turned around and skipped off.

Draco felt antsy for the rest of the morning. He couldn't wait to see Destiny. He finally finished writing his Herbology essay, handed it in to Professor Sprout and sprinted out of the room.

His face broke into a grin when he spotted Destiny in the hallway. It disappeared when he noticed who she was holding hands with. Seamus. Again. That pathetic fool, did he really think he had a chance? Probably, by the way Destiny was flirting with him. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and bounded off towards Draco.

''You ready?'' She asked. Draco nodded grimly. She lead him down hallway after hallway, until they came to a blank wall. ''Normally, you'd have to do some stupid ritual to get the door to show itself. But, I have something much better.'' She threw her head back and cackled. She flipped out her wand and moved her feet into a fighting stance.

''Enconceleata! The room where things are hidden!'' She shrieked. A black smoke poured out from the tip of her wand. Soon enough the entire wall was engulfed in smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, Draco could see that a large wooden door had materialized.

Destiny pushed the door open. She disappeared into the darkness. Draco hesitated, then followed her in. She cast another spell and the area was filled with a soft light. Draco looked around and saw...

Boxes and Boxes. From old textbooks to banned potions. Broken wands to hidden sweets. This room was nothing more than a big mass of junk.

Draco couldn't think of any reason why Destiny would have brought him here.

He looked over at the sneaky girl. She was sitting on a short pile of old text books, with her left leg over her right. She smiled teasingly. She curled a glossy lock of black hair around her index finger.

Draco felt so... What was it called? Oh yeah, He wanted to kiss her so badly. Instead, he walked over to her and crossed his arms.

"Well? What did you want to show me?" He asked impatiently.

Geez. This boy. Ugh. Destiny thought. She jumped off her high ersatz pedestal and took a few steps. She turned around and motioned with her fingers for Draco to follow her.

Suddenly, it came to her that she didn't know herself. That was the one thing that wasn't there on the note. Maybe he'll tell me tonight, She thought to herself. But still, what was she going to tell the boy?

"That's as far as I'll take you.'' She announced, turning around to look at Draco. "Until you agree that I can help you." She smirked. She knew that he would less likely give in than kiss Potter. That would give her a day or two.

Draco was aghast. She knew he'd never give in, so why would she ask that? "Course not. It's mine, remember."

Destiny walked over to Draco, kissed him, then walked out. "Once you leave, the doors will disappear." She called out behind her, leaving Draco staring, at the closed doors.

**AN: Hi again! Ooooh this is fuuuuunnnnnn!**

**So, in reply to The Mad: I hope that somehow I can incorporate her mum into the story (maybe in a big way.. hint hint) and (sadly) It's not Bella.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5- Caught

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not her.**

**AN: Helloooooo! I really love you guys! 33333**

**Onwards with the story now:**

Hermione held her breath as she waited for Destiny to turn around again and continue walking down the hallway.

De ja vu. She thought to herself. She had followed Destiny under the invisibility cloak many times before. Okay, maybe this was her second time, but it was still as bad. She now knew that there was something fishy going on Between Destiny and Malfoy.

She breath a sigh of relief as Destiny turned around and continued walking.

She wished that Harry and Ron were here beside her, but now the three of them were too big to fit under the cloak together.

She was so caught up in her thoughts about Harry and Ron and their good times together that she didn't notice walking past Destiny, and down into the dungeons. When she finally noticed what had happened, She stopped.

'Oh no! What do I do?' She thought to herself. 'I've lost Destiny!' She didn't have time to think of anything else, for Destiny walked past her, in all her mysterious glory.

Hermione hid behind a pillar in the potions dungeon and watched Destiny.

Destiny sat down on the steps, as she always did whenever she wanted to receive a message from her father. She took the diary out of her bag and did her regular ritual. When the ashes of the pages turned back into a parchment, she picked it up and read it.

Destiny,

It seems you do not know what

I meant by the room of

Requirement.

So I will tell you. (AN: warning, spoilers to the book,so don't blame me)

Draco must find a-

(AN: sorry, no spoilers here! Oops!)

Destiny didn't didn't get a chance to read anymore, for she heard a noise.

It was only the softest creak, but she hear it. In a flash, she had jumped up, taken her wand out of her pocket, and screamed,"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Hermione froze. This was it. Her last few seconds of her life. She only wished that her best friends were her. 'Stop being such a sap.' She scolded herself.'You can still survive.'She kept silent as Destiny started roaming the room. She held in a gasp as Destiny started towards the pillar. She held her breath as Destiny came closer, and closer, and cloooseeerrr...

Hermione screamed as Destiny whipped off her cloak and threw it to the ground, uncovering her. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted.

"CRUCIO!" Destiny screamed.

They both missed.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" "CRUCIO!"

They both hit. Destiny was flung back along with her wand as Hermione fell to the ground in pain, still clutching her wand.

Destiny got up and walked over to Hermione, still screaming in pain, with a smirk on her face. "Well well well, lookie what we have here, little buckteeth thought she could spy on me, did she?" She said.

Hermione didn't reply, she just screamed in pain.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" Destiny barked, furious. Hermione just screamed.

'Looks like I've got to teach this girl a lesson she'll never forget.' Destiny thought.

***:)***

Ron and Harry paced the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had disappeared after Destiny 8 hours ago. Where was she?

"Bloody hell Harry, where is she?" Ron said.

"I don't know." Harry replied sadly, slouching onto the sofa.

Nobody else had noticed their friend's disappearance, but then again she had only missed the entire night, and it wasn't even breakfast time yet. Well, they were going to leave in a few more minutes.

"Harry, I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Ron said.

"I know." Harry replied.

The two boys held their breath as the door opened and... Lavender Brown and Parvati entered. They sighed when they saw who it was.

Lavender waved at Ron, wiggling her finger.

Ron ignored her and continued staring at the entrance. 'Hermione!' He mumbled.

***:)***

Destiny grinned, looking at the pathetic body of Hermione Granger. She had been under the crutiacious curse for what seemed like 7 hours. Normal people would've gone crazy, like those Longbottoms, but this bushy-haired mudblood had the adamancy of a particularly large boulder. Now, she was resting so that she wouldn't die.

That would be bad.

Then who could she torture?

Draco.

Oh, yeah.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Rise and shine, doll." She smirked, kicking the girl in her leg.

"GEDDUP!" She yelled in her ear.

Hermione stirred. She moaned. Pain. That was all she remembered. Destiny! She immediately got up.

"So, you forgot to mention what you heard, last night." Destiny smirked.

"I didn't hear anything, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Hermione replied, stubborn as ever.

"You just made a big mistake, girlie."

"STUPIFY!" Destiny screamed.

Hermione fell to the ground.

Destiny shuddered. It wasn't her style to be so forgiving, but still.

She had big plans to get rid of this pest.

**AN: dramatic cliffhanger. But basically after this she throws her head back and does and evil laugh/cackle**


	6. Chapter 6- Makes it hard to breathe

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sadly not. Try again.**

**AN: Coolio! I've got followers and likers and reviewers! Yaaaaaaaaay! A massive thanks tooo:**

** .cool.14, China 2009, GinnyWeasley5, .books, and all others (sorry if I didn't put your name :( )**

**Anyways... Cliffhanger over! Grab a glass of cold water, drink it before reading. This chapter MIGHT involve spittakes.**

**CHeers :)**

Hermione opened her eyes. First thing she noticed was that she couldn't breathe.

'Where am I?' She wondered.

Second thing she noticed was that she was underwater.

She tried moving her hands, then she realized that they were tied up behind her back.

"Mmp! Mmlp!" She yelled, her words getting distorted in the water.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She brought her head down to her chest, and felt for her wand. She pulled it out with her teeth, and did a wordless spell.

She took in a deep breath as a bubble of oxygen formed around her head.

"Help!" She screamed, "Help!"

"Wait a minute!" She looked around for her wand. She spotted it lying on the bottom of her bubble. She ducked down and caught it again with her mouth.

She muttered another spell and waited to feel the sensation of the ropes uncoiling around her wrists.

Nothing happened. "What now?" She said.

She started to sob. She was stuck underwater, her friends didn't know where she was, and ... and...

Ron and Harry were both very worried. Hermione hadn't shown up for two days. TWO DAYS!

"Bloody hell, harry, two days." Ron said. He didn't tell anyone, but he secretly like Hermione. Shh!

Harry nodded in reply. Ron looked up and immediately shut his mouth. But it was too late. Professor Snape whacked the backs of both of their heads with the thick Potions textbook.

"Detention Potter... and Weasley." He mumbled in his low, evil voice.

Destiny, on the other side of the room grinned. She had definitely taken care of that bucktooth girl. She really was pathetic. And she hadn't surfaced yet! Destiny giggled at her own joke.

Draco watched as Destiny giggled. She looked sooo pretty. He wondered if she had anything to do with the disappearance of that mudblood. Obviously, she was practically him, Lord Voldemort. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were discussing Hermione's disappearance in the Gryffindor girl's common room when they heard a tapping sound on the door. Ginny, who was sitting on her bed got up and opened it. She gaped when she saw Luna Lovegood standing there.

"Luna? What-how-why-how-what-how did you get in here?" Ginny stuttered.

Luna only smiled, she tapped her nose and said, "I have many secrets" In a dreamy voice.

Lavender got up and walked over, followed By Parvati. "What's wrong, loony? got lost?" She said, before they both erupted in giggles.

Luna managed a polite laugh, she was quite used to teasing. "That wasn't very nice, Lav," Ginny said,"Please apologise to Luna, i'm sure she had her good intentions to come here."

And then to Luna, "Please come in, whatever reason are you here for?"

"Hermione." Luna replied. Then she added, "I have information about her captivity."

The room was silent. Lavender, Parvati and Ginny fidgeted. Only Luna remained cool and calm. Well, as cool as she could be.

"Would you like to know? A second used hesitating in a second wasted." Luna said.

"Yes, please do tell us." Ginny said, motioning for Luna to elaborate.

"Well, I was just walking around outside, testing out some Canien-paper-ears that were to be given out with the next issue of the Quibbler for my father, they're meant to give you super-sonic hearing. So anyways, I was walking near the lake,where the second task of the tri-wizard tournament was when I heard a sound. So I looked around, for the source of the sound, you know, and I noticed how Pretty the tourquise blue water was when the sun's rays hit it..."

"Luna, stick to the topic, please." Lavender said.

"Yes,yes, well anyways, so I was looking for the source of the sound, so I looked in the water, but I couldn't see anything, so I rushed back to the Ravenclaw dormitories and got my Under-water edition spectra-super-specs, they only made three pairs, you know, and i rushed back and looked under-water, and I only saw a faint figure, but it was of a girl, kicking her legs, trying to escape."

"Hermione's underwater?" Parvati asked nervously.

"yes." Luna replied. "Oh dear, I probably should have said that more solemnly. Let me try again." "Yes" She said rather sadly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ginny said, jumping to her feet. "Let's go save her!"

"Yes, lets." Luna said dreamily.

"Wait! Hold on, it's getting dark, we won't be allowed outside, so lets do this at night." Lavender pointed out.

"Yes, at midnight I will meet you three outside the fat lady's portrait and we shall go on from there." Luna said.

The other three girls agreed, and the plan was made. Luna left the room, and The remaining gryffindor girls chatted about their morning classes.

Harry Potter was sprawled across the plush armchair in the Gryffindor common room at 11:30 pm. He yawned. Where was Ron?

Ron and Harry had been mourning in silence over their best friend's absence ever since dinner while eating Berti Botts every-flavour-beans. After Ron had consumed a mustardy-brown one, he had rushed to the boys bathroom shouting,"I'll be right back Harry."

That was an hour ago. Ron really had a weak stomach. Harry didn't really mind being alone, it gave him a chance to catch up on his thoughts. Wait, scratch that, he hated being alone to his thoughts, they always turned to Hermione's disappearance.

To distract himself, he thought about Luna. Luna exiting the Girl's dormitories a while back. 'Hermione...' He thought. 'Stop that! Well, I wonder if I'll ever see her again, or hear her complain about her homework, or see Ron smile again...' 'It's too bad that we had to tell everyone that Hermione was sick in bed from depression over her cat dying, I don't think Professor McGonagle bought it."

He didn't notice when Ginny, Lavender and Parvati tiptoed across the room at midnight. He did notice when Ron came back through the Fat lady's portrait, yelled in shock, and grabbed Ginny by the collar. "Where d'ya think you're going Gin?" He asked.

Ginny squirmed. Luna was waiting for them. "Luna thinks that she knows where Hermione is." She said quickly. "Mione!" A wide grin spread across Ron's face. He let go of Ginny, who then ran out the room.

"Harry! We've got to follow them!" Ron said, trying to drag Harry off the sofa. Harry got up. "Yes, lets hurry! Before we lose them!" The two boys ran out of the room, in Hot pursuit of the girls.

"There you are." Luna said, when she saw The redhead and her friends running down the hall. "I was starting to get worr-"

"Luna not now, we gotta run." Ginny said, grabbing her wrist.

"Okay." They ran down the hallway, Quietly. They hurried out of he castle, through the grounds, towards the lake. Finally, metres from the lake, Luna collapsed.

"Why... were... we... running?" She panted.

"That" Ginny groaned. Ron and Harry were running over. "Oi! Bloody Hell Ginny, I want to find Mione too!"

They all looked at the cool blue of the water in the lake. "Fine." Ginny said.

Luna passed around the under-water-spectraspecs. When it had come back to her, she looked at the exact same spot. She gasped. "She's not there!" She said, "We'll have to go IN the water."

The water was cold. freezing Cold. Ron shivered, he grabbed hold onto the rim of the boat he had just leapt off. Harry and Ginny were on that boat. He demanded that he be the one to rescue Hermione, and had removed his shirt and leapt into the water before anyone could argue.

He peered through the black, murky waters. Luna's under-water-spectraspecs were tied around his head, so that they wouldn't come off. He swam through the murky waters, peering into the darkness to look for his 'Friend'.

He grinned wildly when he spotted her, With her head in a bubble, breathing calmly. She turned to face him, Apparently screaming. The bubble was sound-proof, so Ron couldn't hear her screams of help.

He swam over really fast, jetting through the water like a torpedo. He stopped when he noticed the rope around her hands, brilliantly gold in color. He tried ripping the rope apart, spells, biting it, but nothing worked. He looked at Hermione's face. Tears were forming around her eyes.

"It wont open?" She mouthed. Ron nodded.

"Take me up then, maybe professor McGonagle can come up with something." She mouthed again. But this time, Ron didn't under stand her. He frowned, shaking his head.

Hermione repeated her request again, but this time, she didn't even open her mouth. It was a priceless, beautiful magic that send the words straight from her mind to his. A deep, sincere connection. This time, Ron nodded.

Grabbing her tied-up wrists, Ron began to swim upwards, towards the surface. He was almost to breathing point, something grabbed his foot. Panicking, he looked down to see a Grindylow was holding on tightly to his foot.

He kicked his feet wildly, trying to break free of the hard, but brittle long fingers of the water demon. He tapped the bubble around Hermione's head to get her attention, then, when he had it, he pointed at the Grindylow.

Hermione whipped out her wand and, muttering a quick spell, watched as the Grindylow's fingers snapped into two. Grimacing, he popped his head above water. He Sent bright red sparks with his wand to signal Harry and Ginny. He coughed as their boat grew larger and larger.

Hermione's bubble popped, and she grinned.

"You saved me!" She grinned, hugging her friend.

They both suppressed a scream as the boat neared, but not with Harry and Ginny, but with someone else entirely.

**Oh My Merlin! Who could it possibly be? Dun dun dun!**


	7. Chapter 7- The sight was Ludacris

**Disclaimer: Nada**

**AN: Oooodley Oooodley Oooo. That was scary, wasn't it? But no fear!**

**Just read on to find out what happens!**

Black.

Her heart was thumping so loudly that she was sure he would find her. Backed up against the cold, hard, stone walls, she held her breath as a shadow passed, coming in through the crack under the door.

She screamed as the rotting wood door was flung off it's hinges.

"Please!" She screamed, "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want!"

"You will do as I say!" A sharp, cold, piercing voice filled the room. She could see the red, evil eyes staring down at her with pure hatred.

"I will!" Her screams echoed into the night.

Destiny woke up with her perfect, pale face drenched in sweat. This was not just a one-time dream. She had had it many times still didn't know who the girl was, or why her father anted to torture her. She did know that the girl (who didn't seem much older than her) had glossy black curls, and the same green eyes. That seemed to be the popular thing, since the _boy_ also had them. She sat up, wiped her face on her blanket, and looking around. Out of the looming window next to her bed she could see that it was night.

Midnight.

She wondered why she was awake. Then she remembered. 'They've found her.' She gasped. The girl in the bed to her right stirred. She flashed the girl a scowl.

Quickly, quietly she got out of bed, put on her cloak and snuck out of her dormitory, the common room, the tower.

Destiny leaned over the boy in the bed. She leaned over, staring intently at the pale, sleep-scowling face and the white blonde hair that never got mussed, not even after being tossed and turned.

"Draco!" She whispered sharply. 'Wake up!" She smirked as he stirred, opening his silvery-gray eyes.

"What.. are you doing here?" He asked. NOT yawning. Oh no. He was much to distinguished to be caught yawning.

"I-need-your-help." Destiny mumbled. It was embarrassing enough to be here, waking up Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night, it was unbearable to be caught asking for his help.

"What?" Draco asked, smirking.

"I need... your help."

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up, inspecting the fingernails on his right hand, appearing disinterested, a lie.

When she didn't reply, he looked up, only to regret this decision. Her big green eyes seemed to be putting him in a trance. She was twirling one of her black ringlets around her index finger, innocently.

"They found out where I hid her. It's only a matter of time before I get caught."

"But... How do we shush them?"

"I know a decent bit of memory charm."

"Chances are that if it's too strong their brains will be addled."

"Bit of an improvement then, I'd say."

Draco smirked, getting out of his bed, dressed in black silk pajamas.

He pulled on a cloak and followed Destiny out of the castle. They walked out of the courtyard towards the lake.

Destiny turned around and grinned at him. "Disillusionment charm." She exclaimed. Draco felt something cold, trickling down his back. He looked down, only to see that his body had become something of a human chameleon.

She performed another spell on him, this time allowing him to walk on water, apparently. She did the same to herself, then told him to follow her.

They walked silently on the lake, towards a small raft out towards the centre, where Harry and Ginny were sitting, waiting.

They knew not of what was approaching.

Harry looked over at Ginny. Under the silvery rays of the moonlight, she looked... beautiful. Her flaming red hair framed her perfect face perfectly. He allowed himself a couple of moments of blissful daydreaming before he snapped back to attention.

"Stop it! She's Ron's sister!" He thought, turning away from the redhead. He stared down into the depths of the lake, humming to himself.

Destiny and Draco were tip-toeing silently and sneakily across the lake. Draco kept sneaking glances at the girl next to him, hoping he'd catch her staring back. He turned around for the umpteenth time, finally catching her emerald-green eyes. His heart skipped a beat. She scowled at him, (Still looking gorgeous, mind you) and he reverted his gaze to the small boat that was a good fifty metres away.

Subconsciously, they both ended up moving closer and closer together. They hardly noticed until Draco's elbow bumped against Destiny's.

They neared the boat, closer, clooser, cloooserr...

It all happened in a blur; Draco clamped his hand around Harry's mouth, "What's wrong? Potter?" He smirked. Destiny muttered a quick stunning spell, knocking Ginny out, then did the same to Harry. She kicked both of the bodies of the in-built bench, and sat down in their place next to Draco.

"Now what?" Draco asked, tapping his foot against the floor of the boat impatiently. Destiny just smirked.

Draco had hoped that she would eventually get tired, then rest her head against his shoulder, but she remained as awake as ever. His fantasies of getting together with her were getting nowhere.

"Listen. Destiny, do you like me or what? If you do, then stop playing games already." He said, fiddling nervously with the seam of his robe. That was the most UN-characteristic thing he had ever said. Where was the dignity? He held his breath.

The corners of Destiny's lips turned up, but not in a smirk, but a smile! She leaned in close to him, and whispered, "I do."

Then under the moonlight, she kissed him. He kissed her. They kissed. I won't go into detail, they are entitled to their privacy.

When they broke apart, They saw red sparks shooting out from the waters.

"That's where they are." They charmed the paddles to move towards the area from where the sparks were sent.

They both suppressed a scream as the boat neared, but not with Harry and Ginny, but with..

Destiny and Draco.

Destiny smirked as she roughly grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her on board.

"So we meet again. How did you enjoy our last encounter?"

Hermione gave a nasty look, then spat on Destiny's shoes.

"Tut tut. Still learnt no manners, have we?"

"What're you going to do to us?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Something we should've done a before." Draco snarled, moving Ron's head with his foot.

Something stirred in the depths of the boat. He stuck his head up, looking at his best friends.

" 'We', eh Malfoy, you and Destiny are like some sort of package?"

Draco went red, but immediately snapped back, "Shut your mouth, Weasley, got no time to talk to you blood traitors."

"But WHAT ARE you going to do to us?" Ginny had awoken, and popped her head up too.

Destiny mumbled something under her breath. " Are there more of you?"

silence

"ARE there more of you?" She repeated, quietly jabbing the end of her wand into Hermione's throat, causing her to emit a small squeak.

"No. They all went home."

"Good boy, Potter." Destiny released her grip on the wand, and instead gently caressed Harry's hair in an affectionate way.

Ginny grumbled.

The boat reached the shore, bumping a little so that everyone lurched a bit.

Quick as a flash, Destiny had cast three bodybind spells; Harry, Ginny and Ron. Draco had cast one on Hermione.

The sight was ludacris, Four stiff-doll like people hovering in the air behind a girl and a boy, heading behind the castle, onto the grounds.

"Whomping willow, girls and boys!" Destiny announced with a flourish.

"Who should go first, I wonder. Hmm..."

"You!" She pointed a finger and Hermione's stiff body flew midair towards the angry tree.

By luck, after a few harsh blows, hermione's foot nudged a particular root, and the tree froze.

"Chop chop, In we go, boys and girls.

Six shadows moved through the dark tunnel between the whomping willow and the shrieking shack. Two pairs of footsteps were heard clanking on the ground. An hour later, four people were tied together with silverdust indestructible rope.

"How, did you find her?" The shorter of the two people on foot asked, hooking her wand under the neck of the scrawny boy with the black mess of hair. He remained silent.

"I said, HOW-" Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head

"You're right." Destiny said. An evil, malicious grin spread across her face.

"We don't need you to answer." Her eyes bore into Harry's and he tried frantically to block her, but he was no good at occulumency. Scenes swam before his shut eyes of Luna taking them out of the castle, of Luna walking out to the shore of the lake, of Luna pulling out the crazy glasses and pointing towards the middle.

Hermione could tell from Harry's expression that... that Destiny was getting the information she wanted. She exchanged worried looks with Ginny. She didn't want to think about what they would do to Luna.

"You didn't think we'd be that stupid, did you really?" Draco's voice rang through the room and bounced off the walls, breaking Destiny's concentration.

"Idiot." She muttered, turning to see why he had chosen that particular moment to laugh out loud.

Draco was laughing at Ron, who had apparently been searching himself for his wand. Draco was holding out four wands, one of which was Ron's willow with unicorn hair core.

Hermione was seething. She wasn't in the right position to them, but she wished that she was back in their third year and that she could have hit him just that little bit harder.

Before the snobbish laughing had subsided, Harry noticed Destiny unnecessarily pat the pocket where her wand was. He tried desperately, reaching out his mind and fingers to summon his wand, but he could not move.

"Finite incantatem!" He said in his mind, trying to break the body bind curse.

He felt his fingers to to the outreached position he had wanted them in, and he thought, "Accio wand!"

Nothing happened.

Destiny was pulling out her wand, slowly and consciously. No one else had noticed her.

"ACCIO WAND!" He screamed in his mind.

Then many things happened at once.

His Holly wand flew out of Draco's hand and into his outreached fingers.

Draco screamed.

Destiny took a startled step back.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron all screamed.

Harry jumped onto Destiny just as she screamed,

"OBLIVIATE!"

**AN: Thank you all again for making me feel so happy, when you just send a review, or follow or like my story :)**

**Also ERMAHGERD CLERFHENGER!**


End file.
